The Unexpected Results of Reprimand
by NeWings
Summary: While so knew it probably wasn't necessary, McGonagall never expected that chastising her sixth-year students could lead to this. A very brief Lily/James romance.


A/N-This is a very brief little story. It's rather cute and was written on a whim as the idea came to me. Ordinarily, things like that wind up in my full-length stories, but sadly, this one did not fit. Quite a pity if you ask me. At any rate, please read it, review it if you're so inclined, and then, if you like it, pass the link on to someone else. Also, this is my little self-plug to click on my name and read My Thoughts, My Life, My Story, which is my long-term Lily/James-type project, whereas this was the product of half an hour on a Thursday afternoon.  
  
DISCLAIMER!-JK Rowling, I owe this all to you, in its entirety.  
  
Lily Evans was frantic. She couldn't quite remember the details of Professor McGonagall's lecture to the class, but it had been about, well, honestly, she couldn't remember that either. Certainly, it wasn't directed towards her, yet the Transfiguration professor had spoken in such a tone of voice, disapproving and regretful, angry and constrained, that even while trying desperately to mentally review the ingredients of every potion she had ever concocted for the Potions test next hour, she was caught off her guard and severely shaken by the words scolding her classmates which she could not for the life of her comprehend. Ordinarily, Lily would have kept going strong despite the reprimand, knowing full well that she had committed no grievance. However, when she was stressed, and at that moment Lily was stressed, nearly anything could send her into a state of paranoia.  
  
"The test will be so hard, so hard, so hard. I couldn't have studied nearly long enough last night. He wouldn't say what it was on, he just said to be prepared. Prepared for what? Oooo, this will ruin my chances for Head Girl. He'll know I haven't studied enough, and McGonagall already knows I wasn't listening to her because I was so worried for this, and my parents will find out and they won't send me anything at Christmas and won't come get me at the train when school ends, but Petunia will be there, and she'll laugh at me, and leer, and make nasty comments that everyone will hear, and then push me down into the train tracks! It's all my fault and." She had stopped mid-sentence to gasp for breath, rationalize, and prevent hyperventilation when an inconsiderate student had the audacity to walk right into her. Finding this, flustered as she was, to also be because of one of her many faults, she stopped in her tracks; green eyes narrow and mouth drawn taught to avoid crying out in distress.  
  
This student, a tall young man absent-mindedly pulling at his black hair with one hand while sliding his glasses up and down his nose with the other apologized, with a tone indicative of only half knowing where he really was and what he was really doing, for "knocking over that statue you're carrying and for frightening your cat." It was then that he stopped, looked up at Lily, and froze in place.  
  
Lily relaxed a bit, as if just the sight of this equally distraught boy reminded her that she was only stressing over a test, important though it may be. She stared at him a moment, then poked him cautiously. He jumped, startled, like a scared cat. "James?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Li-Lily!" he responded. She rolled her eyes a bit at him, began walking again, and motioned for him to follow. "Lily?" he asked, jogging up behind.  
  
"Yes, James?" she responded.  
  
There was a slight pause. "Hello, Lily."  
  
"Hello, James." She returned to mentally thinking her way through the proper procedure for various potions.  
  
"Lily?" he asked again.  
  
"James?" she said, beginning to comprehend how absurd this situation had been.  
  
"How are you, Lily?"  
  
"Worried about the test, and yourself?" Where was Sirius, anyway? Didn't they usually walk from place to place together?  
  
"I'm fine too," he said without stopping to think, and she wondered if he was listening to her at all. They lapsed back into silence. "Lily?" he asked again.  
  
"What, James?" she spoke back with a sigh.  
  
"Why aren't you answering my question?"  
  
"WHAT question, James?"  
  
"Oh." Once more, silence reigned, until, "Lily?"  
  
"WHAT IS IT, James?" Lily was reaching the end of her patience.  
  
"Will you go out with me, Lily?" James had stopped walking and looked desperate.  
  
Half laughing and half crying out in confusion, Lily turned around to face him. "Is that all you had to say?" she inquired. He looked hurt and started walking again, head hung low. Lily cringed and smacked her forehead. "Translate that as 'Yes, of course.' Now my question is, where shall we go?"  
  
James grinned mischievously. "Oh," he replied with nonchalance, "I know a few places."  
  
Ending Author's Note: Like it? Well, then TELL ME SO! But more importantly, read my other story as well. (I think it's better, at least, but it's not finished.) 


End file.
